The International Pirate's Convention
by poorpiratelass
Summary: It's that time of year again, folks! It's time for the annual International Pirate's Convention! Never heard of it? That's ok, neither has Will. Completed and revised.
1. Prologue

The International Pirates Convention

Rating: T

Summary: Whose bloody awful idea was it to have a gathering of all the pirates in the world? (Well, mine). When Will accepts Jack's offer to go to Singapore for the international pirate's convention, he has only one thought: to find his father if at all possible. But can he handle angry pirate women, more cursed treasure, and Elizabeth's sudden tendency towards piracy? Methinks no.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, but I DO own Henry and Cleo and Margaret and the guy in the olive coat, and Sanderson and hmmm, that's all. Yeah, so you don't know who any of those people are, do you? Guess you have to read.

* * *

Prologue:

The dark, quiet pub in the small Columbian town was full of smoke and intrigue. Hat pulled low and red cape swirling behind him, Will Turner slunk to a hidden corner table in the back of the tavern. A barmaid placed a mug of mead before him, and he sipped it periodically as he scanned the pub with wary, suspicious, brown eyes.

His wife, Elizabeth, slept above the pub, locked safely away in their room. Will looked for suspicious characters – for pirates. People who could tell him about Bootstrap Bill – his father.

So far, he'd had very poor luck. A rumor that Bootstrap had been last seen in Columbia led Will to this quiet pub. The tip, like so many others, seemed to be a dead end.

The pub door swung open and Will nearly choked on his drink.

A tri corner hat was tipped low over the man's heavily tanned face. He wore a long dark coat. Long, dark dreadlocks hung past his shoulders and he had a beard that was plaited into two thin braids.

It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack caught Will's eye. Will looked very surprised – no, shocked – with his eyes wide and his arm, mug in hand, frozen halfway from his mouth.

Jack, however, looked quite the opposite, almost as if he'd been expecting to find Will there. He swaggered purposefully to the back of the room and sat across from the former blacksmith.

The barmaid appeared with a mug of rum for Jack, which he accepted. When she'd left, Jack spoke.

"Hello Will."

"Jack." Will said, still in shock.

"I heard ye were lookin' fer yer father."

"You hear right."

Jack drank heavily from his mug and leaned forward in his chair. "Ye know Bootstrap was left to be a pile of bones at the bottom of Davy Jones' locker years ago."

"While he was under the curse," Will replied. "It is possible he's still alive."

Jack nodded. "Possible, yes. Probable, no."

"As long as there's a chance, I'll keep looking."

"And as long as ye keep lookin', I might be willin' to help."

Will studied the man before him. "Why?"

Jack sighed heavily with the air of one long persecuted. "I don't _always_ have an ulterior motive, ye know. Truth is, I wouldn't mind findin' Bootstrap meself."

Will continued to study Jack. "So what do you know?"

"Every year," Jack said, "There is a pirate's convention where all the pirates in the world come together to drink, reminisce, and screw one another over. This year it's bein' held in beautiful…"

"Tortuga." Will interrupted.

Jack glared at him. "No, whelp. That was last year. _This_ year it's bein' held in beautiful Singapore."

"And?"

"And if yer father is still alive… and not deathly ill or stranded on an island or somethin'… he'll be there. Every pirate who's a true pirate will be there and then some. Includin' meself. I can take ye there on the _Pearl__._"

"And what's the catch?"

Jack stared at Will, and then sighed theatrically. "All right, ye got me. Navy's got some sort o' vault or somethin' over there and ye'll have to help me break in and loot it. Savvy?"

Will nodded. "Agreed."

Jack frowned. "Agreed?'

"Aye. We have an accord." He stuck out his hand.

Jack grinned and shook Will's hand. "All right. Pack up yerself and the missus, and be at the _Pearl_ by seven tomorrow morning. We leave tomorrow."


	2. Beautiful Singapore

The International Pirates Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: No own.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beautiful Singapore

Several months had passed since Will had met Jack in that Columbian bar. After a long voyage, the _Black Pearl_ had finally reached Singapore and anchored offshore in the dark Pacific waters. The sun shone brightly on the docks of the bustling port as Jack led Will and Elizabeth, as well as his first mate Gibbs and his quartermaster Anamaria, towards the shops and the pubs. All around them, people called out in English, Spanish, and other foreign tongues. Natives walked around in rather skimpy clothing, while the pirates walked around in clothes like those of Jack and company. More than half the people around them must have been pirates. The place was packed. As Will and his wife watched with wide, bemused eyes, the people around them would call out one another's names and hug, or shake hands, or start kissing furiously, or start beating the hell out of each other. Will's only thought was that this was truly a pirate's convention.

"So," Jack asked. "What do ye think of beautiful Singapore?"

"It's…" Will searched for the right words. "Nice."

"Just nice?"

"It's…"

"It's beautiful, all right Jack?" Anamaria interrupted. "Now shut up." She headed off towards a pub. "See ye later."

"Aye, see ye." Gibbs grunted, following her.

Will surveyed the pirates before him, feeling lost and hopeless. He didn't know where to start.

Elizabeth took his arm and kissed him on the neck. "I'll help," she murmured before slipping off into the crowd.

Will went in the opposite direction while Jack ambled off towards some pub. If he hadn't been so caught up in the enormity of the task before him, he might have noticed Jack's devious little grin.

* * *

Jack's eyes roved through the crowd inside The Dead Man's Chest. They settled on a man with curly orange locks nestled in a dark, smoky corner. He was trying to hide behind the high collar of his olive green coat. Unfortunately for him, he had no hat to hide his bright hair, and the curls drew Jack's attention like a flashing neon sign.

He swaggered to the man's table and leaned on the scratched and dirty wood. "So, mate," he said conversationally. "What can ye tell me about the treasure hidden inside the lost ship, the _Dangerous Beauty_?"

The man whimpered. "Bloody hell, why me? _Why me_?"

"Cause ye know, don't ye? Ye know, and ye owe me."

The man finally looked at Jack and stopped hiding in his coat. "How do I owe ye!" he shouted.

"Cause I dinnit kill ye at the last convention, even though we both know ye deserved it. Savvy?"

The man sighed. "Fine, Captain Sparrow. Buy me a drink and I'll tell ye what I know."

Jack took a seat and signaled to the barmaid. The woman came over and he ordered the man a pint. Once it arrived, the man took a long swig and announced, "I don't know much, I warn ye. Only legends and a few facts."

"Just tell me, lad."

The man took another sip. "Here goes. The evil Captain Sanderson and his tortured, unhappy crew were the largest pirate threat in the Pacific. They pilfered, raided, pillaged, and plundered until their holds were close to burstin' with swag. But the crew hated their Captain. He was unfair and cruel.

"They mutinied. Sanderson was locked inside the brig and the crew took over the ship. Then a typhoon hit and took out the _Dangerous Beauty_. The crew all drowned and whatnot, and the ship sank pathetically close to shore. Pathetically close to here: to Singapore.

"Here's where the facts blur and get replaced with legend. Says the treasure can be found in a lost cavern on the coast, along with the remains of the ship and Sanderson. Says Sanderson cursed the whole treasure and his ghost guards it. The only way to break the curse is to present Sanderson with the Emerald of Gavrila.

"The story behind Gavrila is that she was Sanderson's mistress. They were, cliché as it sounds, deeply and truly in love. He gave her the emerald as a birthday present. A few months later he got word that she'd died o' Yellow Fever. He gets the emerald, he gets 'is closure, yadda yadda boom! Curse gone, treasure ready fer the takin'. Absolute nonsense." The man finished his rum. "Only other thing I can tell ye is that only one person has ever found the cavern… or so he claims… and he has a map."

"And where do I find this person?" Jack asked.

The man shrugged. "Cemetery, I s'pose. He's dead."

Jack did his best to hide his impatience. "And what has become of the map?" he asked tightly.

The man grinned. "Probably still at his ol' house."

"Which was… where?" Jack growled.

"Little house on the coast. Hidden in those trees to the north o' here. Ye'll know it by the looks. Painted bright red."

"Ye been there?"

"Nah. Only heard the stories, mate."

Jack got to his feet. "Thank ye for yer time, mate. I'll be off." He took a step away from the table, and then quickly returned. "I believe this is mine," he said, lifting the pint from the man's hands mid-drink.

"Hey!" the man shouted after him. "No take backs!"

Jack ignored the man in the olive coast as he left the bar, finishing off the pint on a few long gulps. His hope in finding his latest treasure lust had been restored.

* * *

Will sighed heavily as he boarded the _Pearl_. The day had been a total waste. Hardly anyone had even heard of Bootstrap Bill, much less seen him. Elizabeth's luck had been about the same, apart from the fact that she'd managed to get a little tipsy. Will was starting to get the impression that Elizabeth was enjoying their new pirate life a little too much. Perhaps she didn't _want_ it to be temporary.

Things were looking every bit as bleak as before. His wife was slowly but surely turning pirate and it seemed his father wasn't going to be found anytime soon.

Really, was it so much to ask that he find his father? Was it too much to ask that his wife not get drunk in the middle of the day? And really, why did all the pirates he met seem unable to keep their hands off his hair? Why him? _Why him_?

* * *


	3. Where's my money, Sparrow?

The International Pirates Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: No own.

* * *

Chapter 2: Where's my money, Sparrow?

The next day, Jack wasted no time in sending Gibbs and Cotton to the heavily wooded area north of town. He offered no explanations for the move. Will frowned, watching them leave. Something in his gut told him that when they returned, they'd bring news Jack liked… and Will didn't.

Jack had volunteered his services to help search for Bootstrap that day, as had Anamaria. The pirate captain's act of charity did little to put Will's mind at ease; in fact, his offer only further convinced Will that Jack has something up his sleeve. He couldn't understand it. Something was off here. He'd missed something, something important.

Jack led Will to one pub and Anamaria led Elizabeth to another. Jack and Will entered the crowded building. "Keep a sharp eye." Jack muttered. Will nodded as Jack began talking to a dirty old pirate.

His eyes roamed throughout the pub. Two men were beating on one another in a corner, a prostitute was coming onto the really short guy who worked for Jack on the _Pearl_, and two pirate women stood talking by the bar.

Will's eyes stopped to stare at these two women. They were quite unlike anything he'd ever seen before. They were tattooed and dressed like the natives, though Will judged them to be European. The one had quite honestly the strangest yet most beautiful hair he'd ever seen. She had dark curls piled on top of her head, so dark that they were almost black, with a dark red tint to them. The streaks of red were so dark that they almost looked purple. Plum, burgundy, maybe maroon? He wasn't sure what to call it.

Her filmy skirt and skimpy shirt were red and black, and she wore thick sea boots. A black sash was tied around her waist, holding a sword and pistol. Bangle bracelets jangled from her wrists and several necklaces hung heavy on her neck. Her fingers sported countless rings, and hoop earrings dangled from her ears. A pirate's brand was visible on the right, just below her collarbone, and a black cat was tattooed on her left shoulder. But, apart from her hair, the thing Will found most fascinating about her were the two diamonds pierced into her face, one at the outer corner of each eye.

The other pirate women had long, straight, white-blond hair with thick bangs hanging in her eyes. She too wore filmy skirt and skimpy shirt; only hers were dark green and pale blue. A chain hung around her waist, sporting a sword and pistol, and heavy sea boots were strapped on her feet. Strapped to her upper right arm was a small dagger. Each arm had snakes tattooed on them that circled around the limb, from wrist to shoulder, where they glared with red eyes. A chain hung on her right wrist, and bangle bracelets jangled on the left. A few necklaces hung around her neck and she wore several rings on her fingers. Still, her rings and necklaces looked minimal in comparison to her friend.

There was a sapphire pierced into her eyebrow, and partially hidden by her hair was a P, a pirate's brand, next to her right shoulder blade. She saw Will staring and winked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. He blushed and she laughed. Then her eyes fell on Jack beside him. Her jaw dropped, and she hit her companion on the arm, pointing to Jack.

The one with the strange hair spun around, looking incensed. At the sight of Jack, she began to simmer.

Will tapped Jack on the shoulder. "You know them?"

Jack turned to look and his eyes widened. "Uh-oh," he murmured.

"SPARROW!" the woman with the strange hair shouted.

"Got to go!" Jack said to Will, turning and rushing out the door.

"Sparrow, ye get yer scurvy arse back here!" she yelled angrily, chasing after him.

Will shook his head. "That man has the worst luck with women," he muttered, heading deeper into the bar to search for his father.

* * *

Jack strode along the docks so fast he might as well have been running. Behind him, the angry pirate woman was still following. "Sparrow!" she shouted. "Hey, Sparrow!"

Jack didn't stop: he walked faster.

"SPARROW! Bloody hell, I know ye can hear me! Sparrow! What, ye think I'm yellin' for me health?"

Jack kept going.

"Come on, Sparrow, I know it's ye! Ye're the only man alive who can look that bloody stupid just walkin'!"

Finally, Jack stopped and turned around, arms open wide. "Cleo!" he exclaimed.

_Thwack!_ Cleo slapped him across the face. Jack's head swung to the side. He winced, touching the sore spot gently. "Should've seen that one comin," he muttered. "Bloody rings."

"Where's my money Sparrow!" she thundered.

He smiled innocently. "I don't know…"

"Ye know exactly what I'm talkin' bout, Sparrow!" she snapped. With each syllable now, she smacked the back of her hand against the palm of the other one. "The money, Sparrow. _My _money. The money ye owe me. Where is it, Sparrow!"

The innocent smile didn't fade. "Cleo, I'm sure I paid that back…"

_Thwack!_ She slapped him again. "LIAR!" she shouted. "Ye owe me money, Sparrow. Ye ain't paid back a dime. Now where's my money, Sparrow! Give me my money!"

Jack's hand checked for blood. "Well, ye see Cleo, I don't exactly have yer money right at this moment in time."

"I figured as much," she spat. "When _will_ ye be havin' it?"

"Actually, I was kinda hopin' I could pay ye back a different way, savvy? Without actual money?"

Cleo folded her arms across her chest. "How so?"

"Well, there are several ways…"

"Like?"

Jack grinned suggestively. "How bout instead of money, I repay ye with, er… a night with me. Ye know, just the two o' us together, havin' a spot o' fun…"

_Thwack!_ Cleo slapped him a third time, hazel eyes flashing. Jack winced and exclaimed, "Damn it, Cleo! First one, I deserved, second one I can understand, but the third one? I did _not_ deserve that!"

_Thwack!_ This time, she backhanded him across the face. Jack grabbed his sore jaw and Cleo pointed her finger in his face, causing him to flinch, expecting another blow. "Ye best be getting me that money soon, Sparrow," she snarled through her clenched teeth. Then she whirled around, stalking away.

Jack massaged his face. "Horrible temper, that one," he murmured. He opened his mouth and moved his lower jaw side to side. "Bloody rings."

* * *


	4. Cotton Here Can

The International Pirates Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: No own.

Hello to all my faithful readers and reviewers, assuming that there are some of you out there. Terribly sorry about the wait. Thanks to all who reviewed and may Tiny Tim bless you, one and all!

* * *

Chapter 3: Cotton Here Can

"We found it, Cap'n, we found it!"

It was later that evening, and most of the crew had returned from their long day of questionable activities. Gibbs and Cotton stumbled on board the Pearl, pushing each other out of the way and earning very strange looks from the rest of the crew. Will and Elizabeth frowned. "They found what?" Elizabeth asked Will suspiciously.

Will shrugged. "I couldn't tell you."

Gibbs waved a paper around. "The map, Cap'n! The map! We found it!" he exclaimed.

"Any port in a storm!" Cotton's parrot added.

"Ah, excellent!" Jack smiled and accepted the map from Gibbs. He read over it and his face fell.

"What is it, Jack?" Anamaria asked, frowning.

"Blasted map's written in German!" he exclaimed. "Can't understand a word! Oi! Any o' yous speak German?"

No one replied, except for Cotton, who raised his hand. Jack raised an eyebrow and Gibbs rather hesitantly said, "Cotton here can, Cap'n."

Jack's eyes rolled heavenward. "Why _me_?" he begged whatever unseen force might be up there. "_Why me_?"

* * *

After Jack's initial outburst of agony, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, and Gibbs went below deck with the map. Their hope was to decipher it by early morning. "This might take awhile, Cap'n," Gibbs said before disappearing.

"Just do it, savvy?" Jack replied tightly.

His men took the map to the galley. Jack, pinching the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache, retreated to his quarters.

Will didn't care how much Jack's head hurt. He followed Jack determinedly into the captain's quarters and found him opening a bottle of rum.

Will rolled his eyes. "Jack?"

"Aye?"

"What's this map for?"

"Oh, yes, about that." Jack took a long swig of rum, and then explained, in one rushed, and rambling sentence: "The map will take us to a lost cavern on the coast of beautiful Singapore that supposedly contains a lost treasure from the legendary ship, the _Dangerous Beauty_, which happens to be cursed and guarded by the ghost of one Captain Sanderson."

Will's jaw dropped. For one complete minute, he stared at Jack with a mixture of contempt and disbelief. Finally, he shouted, "What!"

"Oh, bloody hell, ye goin' to make me repeat all that?"

"_This_ is what you referred to as 'a naval vault you need to help me loot'? Are ye daft?"

Jack nodded. "Aye."

Will shook his head. "Unbelievable. Did you learn nothing? Chasing after cursed treasure _again_? What is _wrong_ with you, Jack!"

He shrugged. "Don't rightly know. Bet it's hard to pronounce."

Will slammed his fist down on the table and Jack jumped about ten feet in the air. "YOU COMPLETE MORON!" he shouted.

"Bloody hell, Will! Keep yer shirt on!" Jack exclaimed. He shook his head, sipping from his rum bottle, and began pacing the room, muttering to himself. "No wonder I have a bloody headache. Between the whelp hollerin' at me like an old fishwife, and that soon to be old fishwife yellin' at me like she was already a fishwife…"

Will remembered the angry pirate woman. "Who was the angry girl?" he asked curiously.

"_That_," Jack rubbed his jaw and semi-returned his attention to Will. "Was Cleo."

Will smirked. "Slapped you, did she?"

"_Three_ times. The she backhanded me across the face." He winced, remembering. "Bloody hell, that woman wears a lot of rings."

"What's ye do? Steal _her _boat too?" Will asked, remembering their first encounter with Anamaria.

Jack's eyes went wide. "I would never steal someone's boat!" he replied, insulted. "Borrow, of course. Lose, perhaps. Commandeer… always. But steal?" he shook his head.

"Did you commandeer her boat?" Will corrected himself, his tone snide.

"Nah. I owe her money."

Will rolled his eyes. "Jack, you are an ass."

* * *

The next morning, Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Anamaria met on deck. "Ye two goin' to look fer Bootstrap again?" Anamaria inquired.

Will nodded. "Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"Good! We'll go with!" Jack announced.

From below, the four heard Cotton's parrot squawk, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

"BUT WHAT DOES THAT _MEAN_, YE SLACK JAWED IDIOT!" Gibbs roared in response.

The four rolled their eyes. Similar outbursts had been heard all through the night.

Will turned to Jack. "Are you sure you won't attract any more angry pirate women?" he asked pointedly.

"Of course I'm sure!" Jack replied.

Anamaria snorted. "Sure that he will," she said.

Jack whirled around and glowered at her. "Do I hear insubordination?"

Her only response was to roll her eyes.

* * *


	5. Big Strong Man Make Anamaria Talk Dumb

The International Pirates Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, and I never will. If I did, I would have more of a life.

* * *

Chapter 4: Big Strong Man Make Anamaria Talk Dumb

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Anamaria felt like sardines in a can as they wriggled their way through the crowded town. Each day, it seemed more pirates showed up on the streets of Singapore. Will couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, more pirates meant a better chance that Bootstrap Bill was one of them. But on the other hand, more pirates meant more difficulty finding his father in the crowd.

It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Will's inner thoughts were interrupted when Jack suddenly drew his breath in sharply and ducked behind Anamaria.

"Jack, what the bloody hell are ye doin'?" she asked, exasperated.

"Shh! Don't say me name!"

"Stop it! Damn ye, what's goin' on?"

"Hold still!"

"Bloody whelp!"

Will looked to his right and laughed. "Jack's hiding from Cleo, Ana. He had a bit of a run in with her yesterday."

Anamaria sent Jack a vicious glare. "Cleo? Bloody hell Jack, do ye _still_ owe her money?"

Jack chuckled nervously. "Li'l bit, yeah."

"Jack, ye are an ass!"

Elizabeth frowned. "Which one is Cleo?" she asked.

"Purple-y hair, diamonds by her eyes," Will replied, pointing her out in the crowd. Elizabeth followed his finger with her eyes, and a rather shocked expression crossed her face.

"Wow," she murmured.

Suddenly, Cleo looked in their direction and Jack ducked lower behind Anamaria. "Bugger, I think she saw me. Will, ye come with me!" Jack ordered, taking the young man's arm and running off.

Anamaria sighed, shaking her head. "That man won't go peacefully," she said. "He'll be killed by a woman, mark me words."

"Anamaria!" a friendly voice sounded.

Anamaria and Elizabeth turned around in surprise, searching for the source of the voice. Neither one of them was all that shocked to see Cleo smiling at them. "Why hello there, Cleo!" Anamaria exclaimed. "Nice seein' ye!"

"Ye too, Ana. Uh… was I mistaken when I thought I saw yer captain o'er here?"

Anamaria shook her head. "No, ye saw him all right. That ass still owe ye money, Cleo?"

"Every penny. Would ye be so kind as to point me in the direction he went?"

"Well, he said not to, but… all right! He went that way," Anamaria pointed towards an alley. "Then he turned right, and he'll most likely end up at the Dead Man's Chest."

Cleo grinned. "Thank ye, Ana. Nice seein' ye!"

"Don't mention it, mate!"

Cleo headed off in the direction Jack and Will had gone. Elizabeth stared at Anamaria. "Do you think that wise?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Anamaria blinked innocently at her. "Think what wise?"

"Sending her after Jack. Aren't you afraid she'll hurt him?"

Anamaria grinned almost evilly. "I like Cleo. She's good people."

Elizabeth frowned as Anamaria looked back at the crowd. Suddenly, the pirate woman froze and her eyes went wide. "Ooer."

Elizabeth's frown deepened. "What?'

Anamaria gestured towards a shirtless, tanned, and large muscled man. He had a tattoo of a large bird on his left pectoral and curly brown hair. Elizabeth's eyes widened too. "Oh my," she said in spite of herself.

"Big strong man make Anamaria talk dumb." Anamaria replied. "I leave now."

"Wait!" Elizabeth grabbed her arm. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Ye'll be fine. Now him…. He looks like he could use some protectin'." Anamaria waggled her eyebrows.

"Ana!"

"Here, take me sword." She replied, thrusting the weapon at Elizabeth. Then she strode away.

Elizabeth gaped after her, and then looked at the sword in her hands. She shrugged, tied the weapon around her waist, and set off on her own.

* * *


	6. Not Jack's Brightest Move

The International Pirates Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: No own.

* * *

Chapter 5: Not Jack's Brightest Move

The Dead Man's Chest was filled to bursting with sweaty, smelly pirates, but Will and Jack still managed to find seats at the bar. Jack appeared to be in pirate heaven, and was swilling down his fourth drink. Will had had plenty of opportunity to ask around about Bootstrap Bill, but so far no one had given any sign of recognizing the name.

He was looking rather downcast, but the arrival of a certain pirate lady made him brighten. He turned to Jack, grinning maliciously. "Look who's here."

Jack turned around to see Cleo fast approaching them. His previously pleased expression instantly turned into something halfway between a frown and a pout. "Bugger."

"Sparrow!" the pirate woman exclaimed, coming to a stop directly in front of him and Will.

"Cleo," he nodded nervously, forcing a grin. "How did ye find me?"

She grinned back. Her smile, although mocking, was genuine. "Li'l birdy told me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Anamaria," he muttered under his breath.

Cleo ignored the mutter. "So, Sparrow," she chirped. "Bet ye know why I'm here."

"It's _Captain_ Sparrow, Cleo, and ye know that."

"Of course I do, Sparrow. Now, where's my money?"

Jack frowned, and then grinned again. "Must we talk of money matters, Cleo, luv?" he asked in what he thought was a seductive voice. "I'd much rather talk about…. Well, I much rather not talk at all, if ye know what I mean."

Beside him, Will shook his head. Jack was going to get slapped.

Cleo raised an eyebrow. "Feelin' lonely, Sparrow?"

"Maybe. Ye offerin' to keep me company?"

Cleo stared at him. Finally, she smiled back at him. "All right, Sparrow. Ye want me? Then lets go, luv."

Jack's jaw dropped.

She raised her eyebrow again. "What's the matter, Sparrow? Ye suddenly shy?"

Jack quickly shut his mouth and put on his seductive smile once again. "Me? Shy? Never, pet. But before I go gettin' me hopes up… do ye really mean it?"

She took a step closer and grabbed hold of his nether regions. "Ye bet."

That was all the convincing Jack needed. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the tavern stairs. "Ye'll be all right by yerself, won't ye lad?" he called to Will.

He didn't wait for his companion to answer. Will's eyes followed the pair of them as they disappeared up the stairs. "That is not going to end well," he murmured to himself.

* * *

Elizabeth strode inside a dingy pub, her fine dress and formal appearance drawing lots of attention. This particular bar was peopled with even more questionable characters than was usual, and so Elizabeth displayed more confidence than she felt as she moved past the groping eyes of dirty, unshaven pirate men.

A rough hand fell on her arm. "Hello, luvvie," a hoarse voice drawled.

Inwardly, she flinched. However, on the outside Elizabeth showed no fear. She turned to the man confidently. "Do you know Bootstrap Bill?" she asked, trying to sound snobby.

The pirate raised his eyebrow. "Aye, I do."

He did? Elizabeth wanted to dance, but managed to hide her feelings. "Can you tell me where to find him?"

The man grinned suggestively, showing rotten teeth. Suddenly, Elizabeth didn't feel quite so inclined to dance. He leaned against her, backing her into the wall and running his hands up her arms. "I don't know why ye'd wanna see that old ugger, luv, when ye got me right here."

She swallowed hard as the man buried his face in her hair. "I warn you, let me go."

"Make me, luvvie."

She thrust her knee into his privates. The man stumbled backwards, hunched over in pain. "Bitch!" he snarled, lunging again. He froze, finding a sword pointed at his Adam's apple. The man swallowed hard.

Elizabeth glowered at him, holding Anamaria's sword steadily at the man's throat. "Not very nice. Not very nice at all," she growled.

"Sorry," the man said, actually looking like he meant it. "Didn't realize. Ye're no whore, ye're a pirate."

"Too right," Elizabeth snarled, looking meaner than she felt. "Now, you know Bootstrap Bill?"

The man swallowed again. "Heard o' him."

"Where can I find him?"

"Ye need to talk to Margaret," the man replied.

"Margaret who?"

The man shrugged. "Doesn't go by anything but Margaret. No last name, just like her partner." He swallowed, eyeing the blade. "Can I leave?"

"Aye." Elizabeth replied. The man skulked away and she followed him with her eyes. When he'd disappeared from view, she sheathed Anamaria's sword and fairly skipped out of the pub. "I love being a pirate!" she squealed.

* * *

The man with the big muscles laughed, showing perfect white teeth. Anamaria grinned. It was hard to find pirates with good dental hygiene. This guy just kept getting better and better. "Ye're real funny, ye know that Anamaria?"

"Thank ye, Henry," she said, smiling flirtatiously. It was also hard to find pirates who appreciated a sense of humor – or rather, an intelligent sense of humor.

They'd been talking and drinking for quite awhile. Regrettably, Anamaria realized she should be looking for Elizabeth. Sighing, she turned to Henry. "I really should be leavin'. Got to find me mate."

"Oh?' Henry didn't really want her to leave, she could tell. "Ye need some help?"

"Um…. Sure," she grinned at him. He stood and offered her his arm, which she accepted. It was very hard to find pirates with manners. This guy was just too good to pass up, especially if he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She smiled to herself. She's told Jack this pirate's convention idea was a bad one, but now she had to disagree with her initial opinion. Between Jack getting harassed, money within her reach, and a new man to share her bed, things were certainly shaping up.

* * *

Jack threw open the door to one of the rooms over the tavern. He lifted Cleo against him and made his way to the bed. She was kissing him on the neck. His lips met her lips and, kissing heavily, they fell onto the bed. Cleo crawled on top of him, grasping his face with her hands. She lowered her lips to his. Jack shrugged out of his shirt. Still kissing him, she suddenly grabbed one wrist and tied it tightly to the bedpost.

Jack pulled away, frowning. "What are ye doin', luv?"

Cleo grinned at him. "Kinky, right?"

He grinned back. "I like the way you think."

Through more kissing, Cleo tied his other wrist to the other bedpost. Kissing him one last time on the lips, she crawled off him and began looking through his things.

At once, Jack realized what was going on and immediately regretted his rash impulse. "Cleo… what are you doin'?"

She located his purse and counted the coins inside. "Debt collectin'."

"CLEO!"

She grinned at him. "Don't be sore, luv. Consider it your first step towards debt free living." She tied the pouch to her sash.

"Cleo, that's stealing ye know."

"Pirate. And besides, it's not _really_ stealing. Just takin' what's mine, after all. By the way, this only covers a small portion of yer debt. Ye still owe me." She made her way to the door.

"CLEO! Come on, pet, don't do this! I thought we were really workin' things out here!"

She stopped and flashed a diabolic grin at him. "I know you did, Sparrow. And I truly am sorry. Maybe next year?"

Cleo waltzed out the door. "TTFN!" she called over her shoulder.

Jack pulled on his bonds. They didn't give. He let loose an exasperated sigh. "TRAMP!" he shouted.

"What's that, Sparrow? Sorry, can't hear ye over all the coins jangling in me purse!" he heard her call back to him.

Jack made a frustrated noise, and leaned against the headboard. After a few more attempts to free himself, he began to chew on his lower lip. Finally he did something he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Uh…. Will? Will!"

* * *


	7. Ah! I'm Scarred!

The International Pirates Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Anything PotC is not mine.

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Sorry this took so long. I don't really have any particular excuse…. I guess I'm just lazy. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 6: Ah! I'm Scarred!

Jack was very close to decapitating Will, who hadn't stopped laughing since he'd found the pirate captain tied to a bed.

"It's _not_ that funny, Will."

He only laughed harder as they boarded the _Black Pearl_. Jack growled, muttering under his breath.

"Will!"

Will turned around, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. Elizabeth leapt at him, grabbing his arms. "Will, you missed it! I was great! I was wonderful! He didn't know what hit him!"

He frowned at his wife, confused. "What are…?"

Elizabeth barreled on. "He thought I was a pirate! A _pirate_, Will! I'm pirate material! He was so scared! When I put that sword to his throat, you'd have thought I'd hit him over the head with an anvil!"

Will's frown deepened. "Who was this…?"

Elizabeth kept going. "And the best part is, he knew something about Bootstrap! About Bootstrap Bill, he knew something about your father!"

Will froze. "My father?"

"Yes! He said to talk to Margaret!"

He frowned again. "Who's Margaret?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Don't know. Some pirate woman with no last name. Anyway, you should have been there, Will! I was amazing! He actually said I was a _real_ pirate! Imagine, Will! A pirate! Me!"

Will sighed. "How do I find this Margaret person at a convention this crowded when she doesn't even have a last name!"

Jack, who had been listening, groaned and dropped his face in his hands. "I can help ye there, Willy," he said, voice muffled.

Will frowned. "How so?"

"Margaret. I know who she is."

He brightened. "Really? How? Who is she?"

Jack looked to Will. His face was that of a man who had just seen his own impending doom – and was powerless to stop it. "No last name. The same goes for her partner. Guess who her partner is?"

Will shrugged. "How should I know?"

Jack sighed, looking to the sky, a "why me?" look in his eyes. "Cleo."

Will stared. "Cleo?"

"Cleo."

Will started laughing so hard he doubled over in agony. Elizabeth frowned, looking _very_ confused.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

Will headed down to his and Elizabeth's cabin, the sound of Elizabeth's hysterical laughter ringing in his ears. Jack had stormed into his quarters.

He chuckled, shaking his head. Cleo was a seemingly conscience free, complete con artist with an anger problem who was currently making Jack's life a living hell.

Between that, and the new information about his father, it was no wonder Will was thoroughly enjoying himself.

That was all about to change.

Will came to the door leading into his quarters. Still in high spirits, he grasped the doorknob and didn't hesitate to fling the door wide open, unaware that what lay behind it would change him forever.

Before him lay a very naked Anamaria with a very naked man in Will and Elizabeth's bed.

Will screamed.

Anamaria and her new "friend" screamed.

Will ran back out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "I sleep in there!" he shouted.

"Well…. I…. Sorry?" Anamaria called back.

He shuddered. "Good God!" he shouted, rubbing his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image. "Damn you both, I'm scarred!"

"Will, I'm really sorry! I…."

"Stop! No words! I…." Will made a sound of disgust and shuddered again. "I have to leave now."

He ran back on deck. Elizabeth gave him a perplexed look, and even Jack poked his head out of his quarters. "Will, what's wrong? We heard screaming," Elizabeth asked.

"I…. I…." It took every ounce of Will's strength to spit out the words.

When he had finished recounting the graphic and horrifying tale, Elizabeth did not look well. "In… our… bed?" she whispered.

Will nodded, and Elizabeth flinched violently.

Behind them, Jack erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted, running on deck with Cotton and his parrot behind him.

Jack composed himself. "Yes, Gibbs?"

"We've translated the map!"

Cotton's parrot let loose an indignant squawk. "Ok, ok," Gibbs rolled his eyes. "_Cotton_ translated the map."

"How'd you manage that?" Will asked.

"Oh, well," Gibbs chuckled sheepishly. "Finally figured out Cotton wanted pen and paper to write out the English translation."

Jack rolled his eyes. Cotton gave Gibbs a look that quite clearly said, 'Who's the slack jawed idiot now?'

Gibbs cleared his throat. "So, are we going to go out looking now?"

Jack shook his head. "Not immediately. Me an' Will got some business first."

Will smirked. "With Cleo?"

Jack smirked back. "Don't make me mention Anamaria."

* * *


	8. And What's in it for Me?

The International Pirate's Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 7: And what's in it for me?

Jack and Anamaria leaned against the tavern wall as Will and Elizabeth searched the crowd frantically. They were in no hurry. Both pirates knew all too well that it was only a matter of time before the inevitable lead them to the two women. Jack examined his fingernails. "So," he said conversationally. "Heard ye met a guy."

Anamaria rolled her eyes. "Aye, that I did. Heard ye met a woman."

Jack froze. Had Will told her the story?

"Uh…. Aye."

There was a silence. Finally, Jack asked tentatively, "So, er – did ye get robbed?"

Anamaria gave him a very strange look. "No…."

"Oh, good. Me neither," Jack said quickly.

She raised her eyebrow. "Right then," she murmured, walking off towards Will. Jack watched as the two of them began talking. Suddenly, Anamaria burst out laughing. Jack grimaced, knowing Will had just told her everything.

"Bloody Will."

"WENCH!!"

The cry could be heard across the square. A large, angry man had shouted it out and attracted the attention of every pirate within 500 feet. "Catch them!" he shouted to his associates.

His mates ran off in pursuit of whom it could not be seen. Jack smiled, as did Anamaria. Will and Elizabeth looked confused.

"They're here," Jack murmured, and Anamaria nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Trust us," Anamaria replied.

Jack and Anamaria led Will and Elizabeth down a side street. They turned into an alleyway and a girl ran right into Will, knocking him over and falling on her behind. Will's eyes widened in surprise. It was the blond from the tavern, Cleo's mate.

"Margaret!" Anamaria exclaimed. "How goes it, mate?"

The girl smiled at her from her place on the ground. "It's been better, Anamaria." She narrowed her big brown eyes at Jack from under her thick blond bangs. "Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow. Think ye still owe Cleo an' me some money."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm takin' care of it, savvy?"

Margaret leapt to her feet. "Well, not that I don't want to catch up or nothing', but ye've caught me at a rather bad time." She brushed past them, green skirt swishing around her ankles. "Got to be off."

Jack caught hold of one tattooed arm. "Hold up there, Margaret. We're not done here."

Margaret tossed her hair out of her eyes. "Don't tempt me, Cap'n. Fingers just itchin' to put me new dagger to some use."

Jack eyed the dagger strapped to her arm with suspicion. Anamaria rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him, Margaret. Will – the one o'er here on the ground – just wanted to ask ye something. Seems someone told Elizabeth here that ye'd know."

Margaret looked down at Will and gave him the eye. "Well? Get to it, lad."

Will stood up quickly and dusted himself off. Clearing his throat, he said, "I was told you'd know where to find Bootstrap Bill."

Margaret blinked at him. Something flickered in her eyes. "What's it to ye?"

"I…. I must find him," Will replied.

She stared at him a moment longer, as if trying to decide what Will was all about. Will shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Then Margaret shrugged and wrenched her arm from Jack's grasp. She glared at the pirate captain, lip curling in disgust, before turning to Will and saying only, "Sorry, mate. Can't help ye." Then she whisked out of the alleyway.

Elizabeth looked at Will, taking his arm comfortingly. He rubbed her hand gently, looking pained. Jack stared at the spot where Margaret had exited, his expression unreadable. Anamaria looked at Jack, and then sent Will a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry, Will," she murmured.

Will nodded, shaking a little. He went off, thoughts jumbled. Elizabeth followed, brow wrinkled in concern.

"What do ye think, Jack?" Anamaria asked.

"I think I don't believe a word that woman just said," Jack replied. He walked off in the direction Margaret had gone, Anamaria on his heels.

"And ye expect to do what exactly!" she called after him, practically running to keep up. "They won't tell ye a thing, Jack, not while ye still owe them all that money!"

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement," he murmured thoughtfully.

* * *

"Bloody thief!"

Cleo tugged at her bonds. "Boys, we won fair an' square! Ain't no fault o' ours ye can't play billiards!"

"Have fun hanging around, wench," one of the two men who had tied her to the two trees spat. The other laughed, and the two went on their merry way.

Cleo glared after them, fighting the ropes. "Lucky fer me," she murmured. "Margaret has the money. Bloody morons."

The ropes wouldn't give. "Bugger," she growled.

She heard voices and brightened. She recognized them as well. In fact….

"Oh, bloody hell," she moaned. "Not Sparrow. Why me? Damn it!"

Just her luck. Her goddamn unbelievable luck. Cleo fought the ropes furiously for a few moments, more to relieve her frustration than anything else. Then she sighed, resigned to her fate. "Captain Sparrow!" she called out sweetly.

The voices stopped. Jack and Anamaria came cautiously around the corner. Jack snickered at the sight before him. "Cleo."

She resisted the urge to spit in his face. That would not help her right now. Instead, she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Li'l help here, Captain Sparrow?"

"Course, Cleo, no problem," Anamaria said brightly, reaching for her dagger. Jack put out an arm to stop her.

"No, Anamaria," he said, staring hard at Cleo. When next he spoke, he addressed Cleo. "And what's in it fer me, luv?"

Cleo was having a hard time keeping the smile on her face. "The knowledge that ye saved an innocent li'l damsel in distress?"

Jack smiled, amused. "Not likely."

Cleo sighed, dropping the smile completely. "What do ye want?"

"To be cleared off my debt."

Cleo glared at him. Finally, "Fine. Ye set me free, yer clear of the original debt."

Jack grinned. "We have an accord."

Cleo grunted.

Anamaria handed Jack her dagger. He sliced through the ropes and Cleo was free.

She grinned at her rescuers. "Well, then. Thankee kindly. I'll be off." Without another word, she headed off down the beach.

"Cleo!" Jack exclaimed.

She stopped and turned around. "Aye?"

"Our bargain?" he returned.

She nodded. "It stands." Once again, she made to leave.

"Cleo!"

Cleo turned around yet again. "What now?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What of the money ye stole from me?"

She had wondered if he would bring that up. Cleo grinned at him. "It's safe with me."

"CLEO!"

"Aye?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Our agreement was that I would be cleared of the original debt. Ye keep that money, and ye're goin' back on our agreement."

"Aye, I said ye'd be clear of the original debt!" Cleo crowed triumphantly. "But I said nothin' bout interest! _That's _what the money I took covers!" With that, she spun around on her heel and walked away.

"CLEO!" Jack bellowed after her retreating figure, positively furious. "Don't ye think I've suffered enough, what with ye… _exciting _me, and then not following through? Not to mention all the slapping. That was hardly fun fer me. Now ye got to take me money too?"

"Yes, I know, tis a shame, and I am truly sorry," Cleo replied over her shoulder. She didn't look truly sorry at all. "But I can't make a livin' off o' sexual favors, Sparrow. Girl's got to eat ye know! TTFN!"

She disappeared from sight, and Jack shook his head. "I'm going to get that woman some day," he muttered.

"Sure ye are, Jack," Anamaria replied, patting him on the shoulder. "Just keep tellin' yerself that."

* * *


	9. Treasure Hunt

The International Pirate's Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Oops! I'd like to apologize to my readers and reviewers. Apparently, I forgot to upload a chapter, so chapter 8 of my story was missing. Anyway, I fixed it, so now the story should make more sense. Thanks to the people who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 8: Treasure Hunt

"Cotton… Gibbs… Will…" Jack surveyed his crew and the Turners, counting them off as he paced back and forth on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, ready to go searching for his treasure. Only one person was missing. He frowned. "Where's Anamaria?"

"Down below, Cap'n," Gibbs said meaningfully.

Jack rolled his eyes and shouted down to her, "Anamaria, quit snoggin' yer li'l boyfriend and get yer bony ass up here!"

A few minutes later, a very disgruntled Anamaria clambered on deck, followed by a sheepish looking Henry. Henry quickly got off the ship and Anamaria glared at Jack before taking her place in line.

Jack removed the map's translation from his coat pocket and studied it one last time. Satisfied, he ordered, "All hands to the boats!"

The longboats were filled and lowered to the sea below, leaving Cotton and the really short man behind to guard the ship. Jack's longboat was in the lead, and Jack busied himself by shouting out vague and unnecessary directions.

Time passed slowly. They were rowing north, Will noted, and staying close to the shoreline. He was, to say the least, not happy about his current situation. There was no telling what sort of mess Jack was leading them into for the sake of treasure. And now, not only was Will possibly going to die, but all hopes of finding his father seemed to have crumbled right before his eyes.

Suddenly, Jack ordered the boats to turn into a small creek that was barely visible in the jungle undergrowth beside them. The crew followed directions, turning into the calm, rather deep creek, and rowing on down the winding body of water. It wasn't long before they reached a high, rocky cliff face jutting out over the water, where the water flowed into a large craggy opening. Jack ordered the boats beached on the sandy bank beside the cliff face, and waded out into the water, making his way to the cave. His crew followed.

There was a collective gasp coupled with awed noises as the crew entered the cavern. Before them lay the ruins of a ship, scattered about in a careless way. Gold, silver, jewels, and other such treasure gleamed up at them from the ruins, the rocks, and even the shallow water.

In the shadows, Elizabeth could see the skeletal remains of a person lying on the cold, mossy rocks. A chill ran up her spine.

Jack grinned. "This is it," he announced needlessly. "This is the treasure."

He turned to them all, still grinning. He counted four of them off and sent them to drag the longboats to the opening of the cave, satisfied that everything would be perfectly fine. The four men left and the rest of the pirate crew began looking through the cave.

The trouble didn't start untill Jack picked up a handful of gold coins.

A loud, resonating boom erupted like a clap of thunder, echoing throughout the cavern. An eerie, cold mist with a sickening green tinge floated up around them. The shallow waters began to turn. A raspy, unnatural voice snarled, "Touch me gold again, and ye'll end up buried at sea!"

Jack dropped the gold. All the pirates looked around them, frightened. Will and Elizabeth clung to each other.

Always the voice of reason – or perhaps unreason (he often got the two confused), Jack replied, "And just who are _ye_, mate? Come now, show yerself!"

The mists swelled and billowed, and a shadowy form appeared. The wispy figure approached Jack swiftly. Jack's eyes got very big. "Well, that's interesting," he announced.

"Ye all best be gettin' out o' this here cave, or ye'll be thrown out!" the raspy, unreal voice bounced off the walls.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Make me."

Anamaria rolled her eyes. Thanks to Jack, she was pretty sure she was going to die.

His reply was not comforting. The specter let loose an unholy shriek, making fragments of rock slide down from above. "Dare ye challenge me?" the voice rasped horribly, waving its arms. The mist thickened, the current of the churning water growing stronger. The water swelled and a huge wall of water crashed down upon them all, foaming and frothing, sending the whole group splashing and struggling out of the cave's mouth.

As the floodwaters carried them into the creek, the voice shouted after them, "Don't come back now, ye here?"

Coughing and gasping, Jack, his crew, Will, and Elizabeth surfaced dripping wet, chilled to the bone, and more scared than they'd like to admit. They stood, water rolling off them, and everyone glared at Jack.

Jack merely shrugged, studying the cave. "That's very interesting."

* * *


	10. Research

The International Pirates Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: No own PotC. Duh.

* * *

Chapter 9: Research

"Well," Jack announced to his crew once they were back aboard the _Pearl_. "Guess we'll just have ter find that emerald, savvy?"

"WHAT emerald?" Anamaria snapped.

Jack frowned. "Did I not mention that?"

"No!" she snarled. "WHAT emerald?"

He grinned. "The emerald of Gavrilla."

His crew blinked at him. "And that means what exactly?" Will asked skeptically.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sanderson and Gavrilla were 'together', savvy? He gave her an emerald, she died, he got all depressed, and now he's haunting a cave. If we give Sanderson the emerald, it'll end the curse."

"And just where are we getting' this emerald?" Anamaria asked tightly.

Jack shrugged. "Yer guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Elizabeth and Will walked through the town arm in arm. Will was looking rather downcast, and Elizabeth knew why. He seemed to have given up complete hope of ever finding his father.

A bottle shattered next to Elizabeth, jolting her from her reverie. Looking around, it became evident that they'd left the main part of town. The area they were in now was virtually empty, except for the occasional drunken pirate laying in the gutter. Her eyes fell on a nice looking, well kept, white building with perennials lining the walkway. A sign on the lawn hovered over a smelly pirate passed out facedown in the grass. It read, The National Singapore Library.

She came to an abrupt stop and almost tripped Will. "What is it, Elizabeth?" he asked, concerned.

"It's a library," she said in wonder. "Missionaries or someone must have built it."

Will looked at her. "Do you want to go in?"

She nodded. "Let's."

Inside, it was deathly still. Silence buzzed in their ears. A mousy little librarian sat behind the desk, fast asleep.

Elizabeth wandered down the aisles, her brown eyes roving along the dusty tomes, brow furrowed in concentration. Will followed close behind her.

She burrowed deeper into the dark musty corners. Books full of legends and myths surrounded them. Elizabeth's eyes fell on a thick book entitled, _Pirate Legends of the Pacific_.

Will raised his eyebrow as Elizabeth carried the heavy volume to a small table. She sat and turned to the table of contents. Her finger snaked its way down the page, stopping a few lines up from the bottom. The title her finger had landed on was, _The Curse of the Dangerous Beauty_.

She turned to the page listed and began to skim.

Will paced the floor in front of her, coughed a few times, examined his fingernails, started whistling, and finally began throwing his hat in the air and catching it. He'd been at it for five minutes when Elizabeth cried in a hushed voice, "I found it!"

* * *

"Jack! Jack! Look! I found it!" Elizabeth shouted, running across the decks of the _Black Pearl_, waving her book around. Will ran close behind, trying to hold his hat onto his head.

Jack had been leaning on the rail, staring wistfully out at the ocean. He raised his eyebrow as Elizabeth flew up the stairs and raced to his side. "What's wrong now, ye two?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's right!" Elizabeth shouted, shoving the book at his face. Jack frowned and snatched it from her.

"Read here!" she ordered, pointing to the passage.

"Li'l bossy, aren't we?" he grumbled, reading aloud, "After the death of Gavrilla, her sister, Mercy, took possession of the emerald, and it was passed down through the generations. But when Mercy's grandson hired the small fishing boat, _The Pelican_, to smuggle several of his belongings, including the emerald, to the colonies, he was conned. The two pirates of _The Pelican_ took everything he owned and ran for Brazil." Jack got a very strange look on his face. "Ah."

"You see? All we have to do is find _The Pelican,_ and ask them about it! Which shouldn't be very hard at all, seeing as we're at a pirate's convention!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine coming on. "No," he murmured. "It will be even easier than ye think." He shook his head. "Really, I've been asking this a bloody lot lately, but _why me_?"

Elizabeth frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jack sighed. "I know who owns _The Pelican_."

"You do? That's great!"

"No. It's not," Jack groaned. "Two pirates, smuggling, running for Brazil? Two con artists? Who do ye think has the bloody emerald?"

Realization hit Will like a brick. "Cleo?" he asked.

Jack nodded, grimacing. "Cleo."

* * *


	11. Emeralds, Bootstraps, and Accords

The International Pirate's Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 10: Emeralds, Bootstraps, and Accords

Jack led Gibbs, Will, Anamaria, and Elizabeth through the twisted maze of docks until they reached the one farthest away from the commotion of town. A small fishing boat with only three sails was anchored at that particular dock. On the side of the ship was scrawled "_The Pelican"_.

The group boarded the boat, looking intently around the deck. Suddenly, the sound of guns being cocked caused them all to swing around. Cleo and Margaret stood with their guns poised, glaring steadily at the trespassers. "Sparrow," Cleo growled. "What do ye think ye're doin' on me property?"

"Cleo!" Jack exclaimed jovially. "I was hopin' to find ye here!"

"Captain, ye best be headin' off," Margaret said evenly. "Cleo here loses her temper quick."

"Now, now, there's no need to be gettin' violent," Jack said. "I have a business proposition."

"No," Cleo said through gritted teeth.

"No?" Jack replied. "But ye don't even know what ye're sayin' no to, luv."

"Sparrow, I got a real short fuse and ye're burnin' it up real fast."

"Would ye still say that if offered a share of a large treasure, I wonder?"

Cleo and Margaret exchanged looks. "Start talkin," Cleo said, her gun still on him.

Jack grinned, palms together, and mock bowed. "Thank ye, Cleo. Ye know the lost treasure of the _Dangerous Beauty_?"

Cleo cocked an eyebrow. "The huh of the what?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "The _Dangerous Beauty_ sunk off shore of Singapore years ago. It was a pirate ship, full of swag, and the remains and treasure washed up into a cave along the coast."

"Nice story," Cleo growled. "Where do _we_ come in and how do I get me a share?"

Jack was just about to explain when the cabin door swung open and a shirtless man with a curly salt and pepper ponytail stepped out on deck. "Margaret, just wonderin' if…." He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Apparently we have company." His eyes fell on Jack and his mouth dropped open. "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack met the other man's eyes with a rather strange look on his face. "Well, hello, Bootstrap, ol' mate."

Bootstrap grinned. "Ne'er thought I'd see _ye_ again."

"Likewise, Bill."

To Will, it seemed as though time had slowed down, and he was frozen, glued to a single spot, with all motor skills temporarily out of service. He gaped at the twenty year older version of himself. The moment he had waited so long for had finally come, and he had no idea what to do with himself.

Elizabeth and Anamaria stared at Will. Gibbs' fingers fumbled for his flask. Silence had taken over the group.

Margaret broke it. "Ye never said ye knew Captain Sparrow, Bill."

"How are ye and Sparrow connected?" Cleo demanded.

"It's _captain_, Cleo, for the last bloody time, _Captain_ Sparrow!" Jack exploded.

"Sparrow, shut up." Cleo's eyes darted only momentarily to Bootstrap Bill. "Answer me, Bill."

"He was me old captain," Bill murmured. "Bless ye, Jack I thought ye were dead."

Jack shrugged. "Had a bit o' luck. Thought for sure _ye_ were a pile o' bones at the bottom of the ocean."

Bootstrap grinned. "Had a bit o' luck meself."

'Do something,' Elizabeth mouthed at Will. But Will stood there helplessly, unable to think of what to do.

Jack, of all people, saved the day. He grabbed Will by the arm and gave him a push forward. "Don't suppose ye know this one, Bootstrap. This here's yer boy."

Bootstrap blinked. "My Will?" he asked scratchily.

Will found his voice at last. "Dad," he whispered back.

Bootstrap hugged his son like he'd never let him go. "When that curse ended, I thought for sure ye were dead."

"I've been looking for you," Will said.

Bootstrap grinned at his only child. "That's me boy. Bloody pirate's what ye are, I can see it just by lookin' at ye."

Will nodded.

Cleo rolled her eyes, ruining the moment. "Not that I'm not happy for ye Bill, but we were talkin' business." She turned to Jack. "Ye were sayin' about that treasure?"

"Ah, yes," Jack grinned. "The treasure of the _Dangerous Beauty_. Just so happens, I know where to find it. And, for a price o' course, I'm willin' to share."

The idea was very tempting. Treasure, riches, anything of any value whatsoever, really were Cleo's true weaknesses. Slowly, she lowered her gun and Margaret took that as a cue to do the same.

"And what would that price be?"

"Ye have a very large, very valuable emerald."

Cleo's mind wandered to the huge emerald on one of her necklaces. "No," she lied.

Jack rolled his eyes. "A little while ago, ye were hired by a man to transport his belongings to the colonies. Ye took all his stuff and ran for Brazil. What'd ye do with the emerald?"

"Why do ye want to know?" Cleo was not giving up her most precious possession just like that.

"It's a key to the treasure. No gem, no treasure. For any of us. Savvy?"

Cleo gnawed her upper lip. "Ye sayin' ye need the gem to get the treasure?"

"Aye, Cleo, s'exactly what I'm sayin'."

"So I don't need to give the emerald to _ye_, per say. Just need it when we go on our li'l venture for the treasure."

Jack frowned. "S'pose so."

"Right. Well, then," she grinned, sticking out her bejeweled hand. "I think we can come to an agreement."

He smiled back, grasping her hand with his own. "We have an accord?"

"Aye, that we do."

* * *


	12. Uncanny Resemblance

International Pirate's Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 11: Uncanny Resemblance

That night, Bootstrap and Will found themselves seated inside a dark pub.

"So tell me, Will," Bootstrap smiled at his only child. "What have ye been doin for all these years?"

So Will told him everything: about Port Royal and Elizabeth and the _Black Pearl_ and Jack and his long search for Bootstrap. His father smiled, listening intently, asking questions now and then. When Will finished, he said to his father, "My turn. How'd you survive? And what are you doing here with Cleo and Margaret?"

"Well," Bootstrap began. "When I was… almost killed… I managed to cut my way through the ropes. Then I just swam to the nearest port. Sailed on two different pirate ships, bummed around a bit. Then, about a year ago, I met Margaret and Cleo in Tortuga.

"Me and Margaret, well… we got together and, well, it just happened that… we, uh… fell in love. So we've been, er – together, and fpr the past year I've just been ridin' around with her and Cleo. We ain't exactly like most pirates, with the raidin' and pillagin' and plunderin' – not to say that we don't loot every once in a while, what pirate don't? But we're more the smugglin', hustlin', bootleggin' type pirates. Con artists."

Will nodded, looking away momentarily. He glanced back at his father. "And… ye're happy?"

Bootstrap nodded, smiling slightly. "Very much so."

Will smiled in return. "Then I'm glad."

* * *

Dawn broke and Will found himself between Elizabeth and Anamaria, close behind Jack, and in front of _The Pelican_. Cleo, Margaret, and Bootstrap joined up with them and Jack started leading them to the _Pearl__'s_ longboats. Cleo fell into step beside him. "I don't suppose ye're ever goin' to tell me _why_ it is exactly that ye're needin' me emerald to get yer bloody treasure, eh?"

"Ye'll see, luv," Jack returned.

"Yer pardon, Sparrow," she returned snidely as he strode to his boat and climbed in. "But I could just revoke me offer right now. Not sure I like the idea of goin' out there without all the details. Ye understand."

He sighed and turned to look at her in the gray morning light. She stared craftily back at him. "Fine," he said from the boat, clearly irritated. "Ye need to give Sanderson, the… _proprietor _of said treasure, the emerald in exchange for the goods. Savvy?"

"And why is it that this Sanderson whelp is willin' to give up his _whole_ treasure for one measly emerald?"

"Because," Jack growled, exasperated. "The bloody thing is _very_ important to him, savvy? Now," he extended his hand to her. "Are ye comin' or not?"

She glared at him with mistrust, but grabbed his hand and stepped into the longboat. "This better be what ye say it is, Sparrow."

"It's captain, luv. _Captain_ Sparrow."

* * *

The longboats rowed down the creek towards the dark cave. Cleo raised an eyebrow. "Not likin' this, Sparrow."

"Ye're really startin' to irritate me."

"_This_ from _ye_?"

"Don't make me separate ye two," Anamaria threatened.

The longboats were beached on the cool rock of the cave. Jack led them all into the dark cavern. Cleo and Margaret took in the shallow water, moist walls, and huge mounds of treasure.

"What do ye think?" Margaret asked quietly.

Cleo shrugged. "Don't trust him. But that's an awful lot o' treasure. Ye?"

"Bill says we can trust him. That's good enough for me."

Cleo nodded. To Jack, she said (rather loudly), "So, Sparrow! Where's this Sanderson whelp?"

Jack cringed. The water began churning, followed by a loud, resonating boom. "Right here!" an echo-ey voice thundered.

"Ye and yer big mouth," Jack muttered.

Cleo's eyes flashed. "Oh, _I'm_ the problem? Ye're in trouble now, Sparrow. Churning water? Ominous, faceless voices? Really _not_ lookin' like what ye said it was!"

"It _is_ what I said it was," Jack replied. "I just left out some details about Sanderson, s'all."

Mist had risen and spun together, forming a shadowy figure. The temperature had dropped several degrees. Will noted uneasily that the skeleton he'd seen last time had mysteriously disappeared. Slowly, the mists began to thin. A skeletal figure with a transparent coating of fake skin and clothing approached Jack and Cleo. Will stepped in front of Elizabeth protectively, who noticed Bootstrap doing the same with Margaret. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, she thought.

"I remember ye," the skeletal form hissed at Jack. "Didn't I tell ye ne'er to come back?"

Cleo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Typical," she muttered. "Captain Sanderson, I presume?"

Sanderson whipped his head around to look at her. A gasp bounced off his rib cage. "Can it be?"

Cleo frowned. "Uh… ye see, I have this…."

He took a step closer. "Ye've come back to me!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Er… no, there's a mistake. See, Sparrow over here said if I gave ye this emerald I got that ye…."

"Ye still have it?" He was thrilled.

"What?" She was confused.

"It's ye! Ye're back! Oh, my Gavrilla!"

Cleo's eyes went wide. "What? No! No, no, no! My name is _Cleo_. Cleo. C. L. E. O. CLEO."

"I've missed ye so!" His skeletal hand reached out and stroked her cheek lovingly.

She jumped backwards. "Hey! Watch the hands, Mr. Wispy! That is unwanted physical contact!"

"Gavrilla, why are ye actin' this way?" Sanderson asked in confusion and desperation.

"I'm NOT Gavrilla!"

"Sure ye're not. That's why ye look just like her. Sorry, poppet, but there ain't many people in this world with hair like that."

"I'm NOT! Sorry, but…."

"Gavrilla, whatever I did, I'm sorry! Please don't act this way. I love you!"

Cleo sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. "Oh, crap."

The entire group was giving Jack looks that quite clearly said, 'Now what?' but for once, Jack was at a complete loss. This was a twist he hadn't expected.

Sanderson was quite close to Cleo now, who looked highly uncomfortable. "Please, sweet. I love ye, ye know that. And ye loved me too. Please."

"Look! I'm not who ye think I am, all right? I just came to get me share…."

Mists were swirling around her now, and Sanderson's skeletal hands gripped her by the arms. "We can go back," he whispered. "Please."

Cleo freaked and shoved him off her, stumbling backwards. "Gross! Ye're all… dead! Stay away from me!" she shouted. She stormed out of the cave. Margaret followed, dragging Bootstrap with her.

Sanderson's loud anguished wail filled the cave. Jack and his crew started for the exit. The waters churned faster, and the group didn't exactly _leave_ so much as find themselves being washed out of the cave, much like the day before. "This is _yer_ fault!" Sanderson shouted at Jack just before the water was unleashed. "Ye'll pay! I'll get her back!"

The group was flooded out of the cave and into the creek. Soaking wet, they crawled onto shore, wringing out their clothes and hair, and searching for overturned longboats. Will hopped to his feet and helped Elizabeth up. Cleo, Margaret and Bootstrap stood on the muddy shores, the driest of them all. Jack ran ashore to the trembling Cleo. Yes, she was shaking. Partly from fear, but mostly from her usual emotion, which had just been intensely magnified: anger.

"Ye lyin' bastard!"

Jack just barely dodged the slap. "Cleo, please! I didn't know that…."

He didn't move quickly enough the second time. The back of Cleo's hand caught him right across his jaw. "Bloody hell, Cleo! That hurts!"

"Ye're an ass, Sparrow! Ye lyin' bastard! Ye cheatin' son of a bitch! I hope ye're savagely murdered by Amazons!"

"Cleo! Please listen to me. I meant what I said! If ye give him the emerald, all this goes away, and we get the treasure!"

"How the bloody hell does that work?"

"The emerald ends the curse, and the ghost disappears."

"_Ghost_, Sparrow! _Curse_!Ye couldn't have mentioned all this before? Brayin' jackass!"

"Cleo, I understand ye're upset and I can hardly blame ye, but…."

"UPSET? Upset doesn't even _begin_ to cover it! Ye _lied_, Sparrow! Ye _always_ lie! It wouldn't bother me so much if it weren't the fact that ye blatantly betrayed Bill's complete trust in ye! God damn it, Sparrow, do ye have any idea how bloody horrible that was for me?"

"I know the ghost thing is a li'l disturbin'."

"A _li'l_? Bloody whelp! I'd like to see _ye_ go in there and try to make deals with a walkin' skeleton who's _hittin'_ on ye!! _Ew!_ Was bloody disgustin', that was!"

"An unforeseen complication. But it's not that big a deal…."

"NO BIG DEAL? The damn ghost thing just said he _loved_ me!! There's no bloody way I'm goin' back in there again! Ye can forget it! The deal is off, Sparrow!"

Jack's eyes got wide. "NO! No, Cleo, we can work this out!"

"No, we bloody cannot!"

"Cleo!" Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her earnestly in the eyes. "I promise ye, all right? I promise I won't let nothin' happen to ye."

Cleo stared back at him, a little shocked. There was a long silence following his promise. Finally, she said, "Come here."

He frowned, leaning in closer.

"No, closer," she motioned to him.

He leaned in so close he was only centimeters away.

"GO TO HELL, JACK!!" she bellowed in his ear. Jack winced, rubbing his ear, as Cleo stalked away from him, Margaret in tow. Will approached his friend.

"Not good?" he asked.

"Don't look like it," Jack replied. For some reason, a slow smile was spreading across his face.

Will frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

"She called me Jack."

* * *


	13. As Told by Margaret

The International Pirate's Convention

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Thanks to everyone for all the positive reviews!

* * *

Chapter 12: As Told by Margaret

"CLEO! Come on, I said I was sorry! We can work this out! CLEO!"

"Fuck off!"

Their yells could be heard from all over _The Pelican_. Cleo had shut herself in her cabin and Jack was insistently pounding on the door. Margaret rolled her eyes at Bootstrap, who chuckled. Will and Elizabeth stood with the other couple on deck of the tiny fishing boat. "This is never going to be resolved, is it?" Elizabeth asked despondently.

Bootstrap shrugged. "Can't say. Cleo's a li'l upset."

"Open the door!!"

"Make me, ponce!!"

"Cleo!!"

"_Curse ye to hell, ye maggot eating slime!!!"_

Will raised his eyebrow at the elder Turner. "A little?"

"All right then," Bootstrap amended. "A lot."

Margaret sighed. "That was a lot o' treasure."

"Can I ask you a question?" Will asked her.

She nodded.

"Why did you tell me you didn't know where my father was?"

Elizabeth and Bootstrap also looked at Margaret, awaiting her response. Margaret shrugged. "Bill's a wanted pirate, luv. Ye ne'er said he was yer father. How was I to know ye weren't after him fer somethin'?"

Will couldn't think of a response. Elizabeth spoke up. "How do you and Cleo know Jack?"

"He made a deal with us. We smuggled o'er some cargo he had in Spain, and he'd pay us a certain sum o' money. That, o' course, he ne'er paid."

"Of course," Will muttered.

"So him and Cleo never… well, you know," Elizabeth said.

"What? No!" Margaret frowned. "I mean… maybe they liked each other a li'l bit, but they _never_ got together in any way, shape or form. Strictly business."

Bootstrap nodded his head in agreement. "Aye. Always strictly business with Cleo. Hardly _ever_ anything more. Men don't like gettin' involved with her. I don't know if ye noticed, but she's got a bit o' an anger problem."

"Really?" Will replied ironically. "You don't say."

* * *

"Cleo! Please open the door! We can work somethin' out here! Ye don't have to go back there, all right?"

Long silence greeted this. Finally Jack heard, "I'm listening!"

"Just give _me_ the emerald and…."

"Ha bloody ha!! Forget it, Sparrow! Ye ripped me off once before! Ain't happenin' again!"

Jack let loose a loud, aggravated sigh. "Why do ye have to be such an ill tempered bitch!!"

"Same reason ye have to be such a jackass!!"

"Damn it, Cleo, this is ridiculous!!"

The door swung open and Jack instinctively ducked, expecting to be slapped again. Cleo merely gazed at him with amusement. "Look," she announced. "I've come to a decision."

"Which would be?" Jack growled.

"I'll give Bill the emerald. He'll escort ye to the cave, give Sanderson the blasted jewel, and ensure that me and him and Margaret get our share. How's that?"

"Perfect," he smirked. "Now, was that really so hard?"

Her ring covered knuckles made crushing contact with his nose. Jack stumbled backwards, grabbing his injured nose, and then charged her furiously, only to stop in light of the cabin door being closed once again.

He walked away, rubbing his nose. "Stupid bloody wench and her stupid bloody rings…."

* * *


	14. Unleashed

International Pirate's Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 13: Unleashed

The next morning, Jack led his crew, along with Will, Elizabeth and Bootstrap, back to the cave. The water was still, and the damp, heavy air inside the cavern was quiet.

Jack waded through the water to where the skeleton lay on the bedrock. He kneeled before it and placed the emerald inside the cracked and yellowed ribcage.

More silence followed, and Jack carefully lifted a handful of gold coins from the treasure around them.

Nothing happened.

"It worked?" Bootstrap asked.

Jack nodded. "Aye, I believe so."

The group of pirates set about loading their treasure into the longboats. Not one of them noticed the mists seep out of the cavern in thin, wispy strands. And not one of them heard the bodiless voice cackle and murmur, "Bloody fools."

* * *

Cleo was extremely frustrated. The god damn watch she'd, er… _relieved_ the grabby pirate man in the bar of was not working. The hands refused to move. The second hand wasn't even existent. And the back wouldn't open to allow repair.

"God damn this stupid bloody thing!" she shouted. "God damn it to hell!"

Margaret laughed softly as she approached her friend. Cleo was her partner, yes, and of the two, probably the one with the most authority, but she was first and foremost Margaret's mate.

"Don't bloody laugh!" Cleo snapped, banging the worthless watch on the railing of her boat.

"I'm sorry, Cleo, but I don't think Hell accepts the entrance of watches," Margaret snorted.

"It should," was Cleo's furious reply. And then, "Bloody hell! Work, damn it!"

"Has anyone ever told ye that ye need to learn to control yer rage?"

"Yes, actually. Ye. Several times." Cleo threw the watch to the floor and stomped on it.

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Watches aren't people, Cleo. They don't respond to savage beatings."

Cleo apparently wasn't listening. "Mother lovin' bloody son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, throwing the watch over the side of the boat in a fit of fury. "God damn worthless hunk o' crap!"

Margaret sighed and shook her head. "At least ye'll feel better when Bill comes back. Think o' all that treasure he'll have."

"Yeah, if Sparrow don't double cross us. Worthless toad."

"I doubt Captain Sparrow would betray Bill. They go back a ways. Bill says Jack is a good man."

Cleo laughed. "Good man, my ass! Bleedin' turd couldn't keep his word to save his life. I won't be conned by that pompous imbecile again, Margaret. Mark me words, I'll bloody kill the man!"

"I don't doubt it."

"Aye, that ye don't. Know me too well, ye."

"Cleo, he _is_ a pirate, ye know. Pirates con each other. Ye and me, fer example. All we ever do is take advantage o' people. Take what ye can…."

"Give nothin' back." Cleo finished.

"Given that we're all con artists here," Margaret continued. "I don't suppose he could get some leeway."

"Blasted hell, no! It's 'cause we can't be trusted that I don't trust. Takes one to know one, right?"

"Still…."

"Still nothing, Margaret! That's yer problem. Yer too soft. Givin' everyone a chance and tryin' to be all nice to people. Ye got to learn to be a li'l tougher! Not that ye ain't tough. Just sayin'…."

"Yeah, I know what ye're just sayin'."

There was a silence as the two looked out into the cloudy sky and the deep blue Pacific. Then Margaret went inside her and Bootstrap's cabin.

Cleo watched the gentle rolling of the waves and the pale clouds. A soft breeze was blowing in the palm trees.

Slowly, the wind began to pick up. A chill tingled along her hairline and slowly filtered into her shoulders.

Her purple tinted curls blew in the wind and her red skirt billowed around her. The wind whispered unintelligibly in her ear.

One word made sense. "Gavrilla."

Her hazel eyes popped. She did _not_ just hear that.

Icy fingers traveled down her arms and spine. She looked around frantically, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Cold suddenly gripped her shoulders in a steel hold, like strong hands. She froze. The wind whispered to her soothingly.

Her hazel eyes fluttered closed.

* * *


	15. Missed the Fine Print

The International Pirate's Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Thanks to everyone for all the positive reviews! It's nice to know I don't suck.

* * *

Chapter 14: Missed the Fine Print

The sky had darkened considerably when Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Bootstrap returned to _The Pelican_ with the conning threesome's share of the _Dangerous Beauty_'s treasure. As Will, Anamaria, and Bootstrap unloaded the loot, Jack and Elizabeth boarded the ship.

Margaret flew out from her cabin and pushed past the two of them to get down the gangplank. She threw herself at Bootstrap as big, fat raindrops splattered down from the dark gray sky.

"Hello, luv. Anxious to see me?" he chuckled.

Her big brown doe eyes looked at him with anxiousness. "Bill, I can't find Cleo."

Jack looked up with what seemed like mild interest.

Bootstrap frowned. "Ye mean she just left? No note or nothin'? That's not like her."

"Aye, I know, and that's why I'm worried." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Bloody hell, I ne'er should have told her to take it easy on Jack. All I did was upset her."

Jack frowned as though offended.

"Hey, hey, it's all right, Margaret," Bootstrap said soothingly. "She knows ye didn't mean any harm."

Again, Jack frowned. "Right here," he announced.

"Cleo's gone missing?" Anamaria asked with concern as she set a large chest down on the deck of _The Pelican_.

"Aye, Ana," Margaret replied.

Anamaria bit her lower lip. "Tell ye what," she said. "I'll go look 'round town. Check out the pubs."

"Oh, thank ye, Ana," Margaret exclaimed gratefully. "Here, I'll come with ye."

"Me too," Bootstrap spoke up.

The three of them walked quickly towards town.

Jack frowned as they left. He, Will, and Elizabeth deposited the last of the treasure aboard _The Pelican_. Then Jack led the way back to the _Pearl__._

He was quiet the whole way there. "Jack?" Will asked hesitantly.

Jack didn't bother to respond.

"Jack?" Elizabeth tried.

He was still ignoring them.

The couple exchanged looks. Will shrugged. Elizabeth, never one to give up, continued asking questions.

"Jack?"

Silence.

"Jack, are you worried about Cleo?"

"No," he returned shortly.

Elizabeth sent Will a disbelieving look. Will pretended not to notice. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye."

This continued until they were back aboard the _Black Pearl_ and Jack had locked himself in his quarters.

Elizabeth stamped her foot. "That man is insufferable!"

Will shrugged, sort of nodded, and muttered something noncommittal.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Will, you are absolutely no help whatsoever!"

She continued to rant for quite some time. Will continued to wish he could fly, like a little birdie. Eventually Jack left his quarters, looking wild eyed. Well, more wild eyed than usual. He made a beeline for the longboats.

"Jack," Elizabeth said.

A longboat hit the water. Jack began to crawl down to it.

"Jack! Jack, where are you going?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Nowhere."

"Bull!"

Jack looked up in frightened surprise. Will gave his wife a rather shocked look. "What?" she demanded.

Jack gave his head a shake. "Nothing."

"Where are you going? Do you know where Cleo is?"

He sighed. "I have a hunch."

"What is it?"

Jack groaned. "Will, go get the book."

Will looked confused. "What book?"

"What book?! What do ye mean, what book? The book, boy! From the library! What other book would I be talkin' about?" Jack exploded.

Will ran for Jack's cabin.

Elizabeth and Jack awaited his return in uncomfortable silence. "Uh… hi," Jack murmured.

"Hello. How are you?"

"Fine. Yerself?"

"I'm fine."

There was an awkward pause. "So, uh… how's the kids?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth gave him the strangest look she had. "Jack, I don't have any kids."

"I've got it!" Will shouted, running out of Jack's cabin, waving the book.

"Oh, good!"

"That's great!"

Jack took the book and looked at the title. "_Famous Shells and Where to Find Them_," he read aloud. Immediately, Jack smacked Will in the head with the book. "Wrong book, eunuch!!"

Will rubbed his head. "Ow."

Jack went back to his cabin to retrieve the correct book, grumbling under his breath. He returned with _Pirate Legends of the Pacific_. Turning to the right page, he read aloud:

"Some people believe the Emerald of Gavrilla has the power to break the supposed curse. However, there is a great controversy surrounding this assumption. Which curse? While some say the Emerald of Gavrilla will let Sanderson rest in peace at last, still others argue that the emerald will only release Sanderson from his haunt, giving him the ability to walk the earth freely, with even more power than is imaginable." He closed the book with a thud and shoved it at Will.

Elizabeth was wide eyed with fear. "You mean to tell me," she asked in a frightened whisper. "That we haven't ended the curse at all? We've only unleashed Sanderson on the world?"

"Ye're half right, Lizzy," Jack replied. "We didn't exactly unleash him on the world. We more unleashed him on Cleo."

* * *


	16. Creepy Dead Guy, You are so Dead

International Pirate's Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 15: Creepy Dead Guy, You are so Dead

"Where can she be?" Margaret fretted. "I just don't understand it."

"Neither do I," Bootstrap agreed. "She's just vanished. This ain't like Cleo."

"Do ye think somethin's happened to her?" Margaret asked, obviously upset. Anamaria patted her shoulder.

"Don't ye worry, Margaret," she reassured her. "Cleo can take care o' herself."

The three were rather dispirited as they made their way back to _The Pelican_. As they tramped through the undergrowth, they were startled by the sight of Will and Elizabeth rushing to greet them.

"No, we ain't seen her," Anamaria snapped before the two could speak.

"We weren't going to ask that," Will replied.

"Jack thinks he's figured out where she is," Elizabeth continued. "And he's gone after her."

"Jack?" Margaret asked, startled.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, he's gone back to the cave."

Margaret exchanged a meaningful look with Bootstrap. "I see."

"Wait, the cave?" Anamaria looked confused. "Why there?"

"It's a long story," Elizabeth replied. "Involving curses and emeralds and uncanny resemblances, as well as the need to read more thoroughly."

"Lovely," Anamaria drawled. "Just bloody brilliant."

* * *

The surface beneath her was hard and cold. She slowly opened her eyes. Her head was killing her. She felt like some idiot was pounding on it like her temples were bongo drums. Her long, purple-y curls had fallen from their arrangement atop her head and were hanging loose around her waist.

Cleo blinked. This wasn't right. She was in the cave.

"Ye're awake, sweet," said a raspy yet familiar voice that was absolutely filled with syrup. It struck her that the voice was a lot less echo-y. "Did ye sleep well?"

Cleo glowered at Sanderson from her place on the damp rock. He was still a mere clothed skeleton, although he appeared much more corporeal than before.

"Did ye _kidnap_ me?!" she asked incredulously and furiously.

He nodded. "It was the only way. Ye were so resistant to the idea o' me. But now that we're alone together, I thought ye might…."

"All right, that's it creepy dead guy!" she snapped, leaping to her feet. "Ye are so dead!!" Then she frowned. "Wait a minute…."

"I don't understand ye, Gavrilla!" Sanderson exclaimed passionately. "We were in _love_! Doesn't that mean anythin' to ye? Why are ye pushin' me away?"

"How many bloody times do I have to explain this to ye?" Cleo yelled back. "One: MY NAME IS CLEO!! And two: I! DON'T! KNOW! WHO! YOU! ARE! How the bloody hell am I suppose to love someone I don't even know, especially when ye're _dead_?!"

"I was hopin' I wouldn't have to resort to this," Sanderson snarled. "But ye drove me to it! I'm goin' to have to teach ye a li'l lesson! It's time ye learned yer place, woman, and if I have to beat it into ye, so be it!"

Cleo stared. "_Excuse me_?"

"Ye heard me!"

Cleo simply couldn't believe this. "Wow. Ye know, if I really _was_ Gavrilla, I would _so_ be dumping yer skeleton right now."

Sanderson came at her swinging. She ducked out of his way, reaching for her sword and pistol….

And finding nothing but air.

He laughed. "Ye didn't really think I'd leave ye those, did ye?"

She smirked and unsheathed the dagger from her boot. Sanderson's face fell. "Oh," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I didn't know about that."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

The fight was raging now. Sanderson swung at her repeatedly, and Cleo ducked the hits as best she could. Still she received several glancing blows. She flailed with her dagger, but it didn't do much good. Sanderson was pure bone, and the dagger left only harmless scratches.

He caught her hard in the stomach with his fist, sending her toppling to the ground. Sanderson leapt at her and she rolled out of his way. The skeletal man fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. Cleo backed away quickly as Sanderson jumped back up, wearing a crooked grin. "I think ye broke me jaw," he drawled.

She sneered. "Good."

He charged and she kicked, catching him in the pelvic region. He stumbled backwards and she swept her leg at his knees. Sanderson fell on his stomach, and she drove her dagger into his spinal column.

Sanderson rolled over, but found getting up a risky endeavor. Cleo had almost thought she'd won, until Sanderson snapped the vertebrae back into place and leapt up. She winced. "Ew."

He punched her in the temple, only to swear when he cut his knuckle on one of her diamonds. Cleo staggered sideways and chips of Sanderson's bone hit the cave floor with loud clinks. He raced at her and she punched him in the face.

Cursing her rings, he began to fall backwards. Cleo slashed at him with her dagger. The blade did little damage to Sanderson himself, but destroyed the thin chain around his neck. The chain and the emerald hanging from it flew off and landed on the other side of the cave, by the entrance.

"NO!" Sanderson shouted. "My power!!" He flung himself in the direction the gem had gone, only to have Cleo's knee shatter his ribcage. She flung Sanderson to the ground.

"What, this li'l ol' thing?"

Both Cleo and Sanderson jumped at the sound of the voice. They turned to look in the direction it had come from. There was Jack, just inside the cave, fingering the emerald. Sanderson swore. "Give that back!"

Jack grinned. "No."

Sanderson screamed with rage. Jack tossed the emerald onto the smooth rock and fired his pistol at the gorgeous green jewel.

"NO!" Sanderson shouted as the emerald blasted apart. Then he crumbled into a pile of dust.

Cleo looked at the dust pile with wide eyes, and then turned to Jack, who was still standing casually in the entrance. She frowned, rather embarrassed. "Sparrow," she acknowledged him.

Jack nodded. "Cleo," he said. Then he asked courteously, "Are ye all right?"

She nodded back. "Fine." Her next words were harder to say. She nearly choked on them before finally spitting them out. "Th…Th…Thank ye."

"No problem."

There was a very long, awkward silence as the two stared at each other from their places on opposite ends of the cave. Finally, Jack spoke. "Yer hair looks nice down. Ye should wear it that way more often."

Cleo simmered. "Shut up!" she snapped. "Let's get the hell out o' here." She stormed from the cavern, with Jack meandering behind her.

* * *

AN: Last chapter up next. And I promise, there will be yelling.

* * *


	17. Maybe Next Year

The International Pirate's Convention

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Thanks to everyone for all the positive reviews!

* * *

Chapter 16: Maybe Next Year

It had been two days since the disaster with Sanderson and the cave, and it looked to Will and Elizabeth as though the pirate's convention was coming to a close. Which meant it was time for a long talk between the two members of the Turner family.

"I don't want to leave," Elizabeth announced.

Will frowned, not quite understanding. "Singapore? Because I'm sure it's not the same without all the pirates, and it probably wouldn't be such a great place to raise children, and…."

"No, Will, not Singapore," Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her husband. "I don't want to leave the _Black Pearl_."

Again, Will frowned. "You mean, you want to stay here? On the ship? With Jack? Because don't get me wrong, he's a good friend and all, and he did help me find my father, but sometimes he's rather annoying. And he does have a tendency to get these stupid ideas that risk my life. Not to mention the parrot is always squawking, and I kind of want to shoot it. And I don't think Anamaria likes me. And I also don't think I can handle one more night of drunken Gibbs trying to crawl into bed with us. Also, if Singapore isn't such a great place to raise children, I can only imagine how bad a place the _Pearl_ would be. Plus…."

"Will," Elizabeth interrupted. "Shut up. First of all, as I pointed out to Jack the other day, we don't have any kids. When and if we do, _then_ we'll worry about where to raise them. And Jack may be annoying and enjoy risking our lives, but you have to admit our lives are a lot more exciting because of him. And that parrot is beautiful and he just learned to say my name and if you shoot him, I will never sleep with you again. And Anamaria hates all men except Henry. And if you would _lock our door_ like I keep telling you to, then Gibbs wouldn't be bothering us. And…"

"All right, all right," Will gave in, throwing up his hands and laughing. "If you want to stay, we'll stay."

"Oh, thank you, Will!" Elizabeth squealed, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Hey!" a voice to their left snarled. "Stop snoggin' on me ship!"

Pulling apart, the couple turned to face their future captain, Jack Sparrow. "Jack, I have something I want to ask you…" Will started.

"Well, the answer is no if ye don't wipe yer bloody mouth. I swear, it's like livin' with bloody camels, the amount of drool ye two drop everywhere…"

Will rolled his eyes and obligingly wiped his mouth. "We want to stay aboard the _Black Pearl_. As crewmembers."

Jack looked startled. "And the missus…?"

"Wants to stay as well!" Elizabeth chimed in.

"Well…" Jack looked slightly shocked, but he quickly recovered. "Well… there will be no snoggin' when ye're on duty, ye hear me?"

"Aye, Captain!" Elizabeth agreed, a little too enthusiastically if you asked Will.

"And no fightin' when ye're supposed to be on duty. And no shaggin' when ye're supposed to be on duty. And no lovey-dovey, so sweet it makes ye sick crap, even when ye're not on duty. I've got a ship to run, ye know? Hard to do when half me crew's hangin' o'er the side, vomitin'."

"Agreed," Will said with a smile.

"Well… all right then," Jack said with an ill-disguised grin on his face. "Ye can stay. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_."

"Oh, thank you, Jack!" Elizabeth squealed for the second time, giving Jack a huge hug.

Jack got wide-eyed and uncomfortable. "Will, get yer bloody wife off o' me."

Elizabeth stopped hugging him and huffed.

"Jack!"

"What now?" he snapped irritably as Anamaria and Henry approached him. "Why is _that_ on me ship?" he asked, pointing at Henry.

"_That_," Anamaria returned with a sneer. "Is goin' to be the latest addition to yer crew!"

"Oh, no!" Jack shouted. "No! No way! Absolutely not! I already have one bloody snogfest on board, I ain't invitin' another one! This is a bloody pirate ship!"

"But Jack," Anamaria practically begged. "Henry's an experienced pirate. He knows what he's doin'. And if I'm happy, I'll do better work. I also won't yell at ye, or slap ye, or cry like a girl, which I know scares the hell out o' ye."

Jack glared at her. Finally, he sighed and looked defeated. "What am I, bloody Santa Claus?"

"Thank ye, Jack," Anamaria grinned, kissing him on the cheek. Then she and Henry disappeared below.

"I need a drink!" Jack shouted and flounced off his ship.

Will and Elizabeth watched him go, both with happy smiles on their faces. "I think he's happy to have us, don't you?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

Will smiled, nodded, and murmured something noncommittal. Really, what was the point in disillusioning her?

* * *

Will and Elizabeth were correct in their assumption. The pirate's convention was indeed coming to a close. For the past two days, people had been steadily filtering out of Singapore. Cleo was ready to leave. Margaret flat out refused to go.

"Ye ain't leavin' without sayin' goodbye to Captain Sparrow!" she said forcefully.

"Why the hell would I say goodbye to Sparrow?" Cleo shot back.

Realizing at once where this was headed, Bootstrap immediately ducked inside his cabin. Neither woman noticed.

"_Why?_" Margaret stared at Cleo incredulously. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'cause he saved yer life?"

Cleo dismissed that with a wave of her hand. "Ye still on about that?"

"How can ye _not_ still be on about that?"

"Easy," Cleo retorted. "I'm not. That simple."

"Ye're impossible!" Margaret exclaimed. "And a li'l stupid, if ye ask me. Can't ye see what this means? Don't ye get it?"

"Get _what_?"

"He saved ye, Cleo. Do ye honestly think that means nothin'?"

Cleo's jaw dropped. "WHAT? Ye… ye… oh, come on, Margaret! Get serious!"

"I am!"

"Ye're not! That's ridiculous! And even if, ye know, it did mean somethin', it _still_ wouldn't mean anythin'."

Margaret blinked. "Uh… run that by me again?"

"There's nothin' there, Margaret. He didn't have some romantic motive. Sparrow, once again, screwed up and had to clean up his mess."

Margaret shook her head. "Ye're such a blockhead!"

"Excuse me?"

"Can't ye for once ignore the business end of things and examine them from a different angle? If ye're constantly about business, ye'll never _really_ have anythin'. Look at me and Bill."

"Ye and Bill?" Cleo gave a short laugh. "This is completely different from ye and Bill!!"

"How so?" Margaret demanded. She sent her partner a mischievous grin. "It's romantic."

Cleo reacted exactly the way Margaret thought she would. "ROMANTIC? Oh, please!! It wasn't romantic, it was awkward and unnecessary! That's exactly yer problem, Margaret! Ye're too compassionate!!"

"Oh, so there's somethin' wrong with bein' a compassionate person now?"

"Of course there is!"

"As opposed to bein' an angry, bitter, and lonely woman with essentially no heart?"

"Compassion is _way_ worse!!"

Margaret rolled her eyes and stalked to her cabin. "I don't know why I bother. I should know by now ye're just too pigheaded."

"Yeah, ye should!" Cleo shouted after her. The door slammed. Cleo frowned. "Wait a minute…."

"Arguin' with Margaret?"

Cleo spun around and glared at Jack, who had just come up the gangplank. "_Not_ that it's any o' yer business, Sparrow," she snapped. "But, yes. I am."

"What about?"

"Like I'd tell ye!"

"Cleo," Jack said placidly. "Ye can't _still_ be mad at me, can ye? Not after I rescued ye?"

"Of course I can still be mad at ye!!" Cleo replied ferociously. "And for the record, it was less of a 'rescue' than it was a 'ye coverin' yer ass'!" She stormed to the other side of the boat.

Jack followed her. "Cleo, I really don't think I deserve yer wrath to this extent."

"I disagree, Sparrow."

"What could I have possibly done to…"

"WHAT HAVE YE DONE?!" Cleo looked about ready to breathe fire through her nostrils. "You have done plenty to deserve me wrath, Sparrow. Just to name a few, YE HIRED ME FOR SMUGGLIN' AND NE'ER PAID ME!! YE REPEATEDLY TRESSPASS ON ME BOAT!! YE LIED TO ME 'BOUT SANDERSON!! YE GOT ME KIDNAPPED AND NEARLY KILLED!!! I think that deserves me wrath!!"

"So what, no thank ye? Not even a goodbye?"

"Don't count on it."

It suddenly struck Cleo how very close Jack had gotten to her. She took a step back and hit the railing. "No offer of repayment?" he asked, getting extremely close to her face.

"REPAYMENT?! I DON'T OWE YE _ANYTHING_!!!"

Jack winced. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to stand so close to Cleo. His ears were ringing.

"Ye still angry at me, luv?"

"Obviously." Unfortunately, her voice came out a lot softer than she'd wanted it to be.

"Maybe I could persuade ye to forgive me?"

His lips were coming closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face and her own lips tensing….

THWACK!

Cleo slapped him across the face. Granted, not as hard as she usually did, but, of course, she _did_ wear a lot of rings. Jack raised his eyebrow at her, rubbing his jaw. Cleo glared back at him and tossed her head.

"Maybe next year, Sparrow," she said, her voice much friendlier than Jack had been expecting. Then Cleo slid out from between him and the railing, and walked to her cabin door. She leaned against the doorjamb as Jack headed for the gangplank. He nodded to her.

"Maybe," he agreed. "Ta, Cleo."

"TTFN, Sparrow!" she called after him as he descended to the docks.

Jack waved, and strolled off.

THE END


End file.
